New Generation Phantomhive
by CielPhantomhiveII
Summary: At the end of the second season of Kuroshitsuji we saw Ciel become a demon and go to an unknown place with Sebastian. but who knew he would come back a few years later, impregnate Lizzy and start a... well... 'new generation' of Phantomhive's... what happens years later when one of his descendants visits his undemonized form in the past to carry out someones wish?
1. Chapter 1: Uninvited guest

Re: Prologue

**Okay I've re-re edited my work as advised. Nothing within the story has changed I just put spaces where I think there should be spaces. Thank you very much for criticizing my work! (Honestly thank you!) I'm glad to know that someone is willing to help :D also I'd like to thank those that liked my story and love it (I absolutely can't believe anyone could love/like my fanfic O.o) it's quite inspiring since I was beginning to have doubts about continuing it... but I will! Thank you from the bottom of my dark little heart! **

**Yours,**

**CielPhantomhiveII**

**p.s I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. Sad but true.**

Prologue

Somewhere in the forest

In the darkness of night, hidden by the leaves of the trees and guided by the light of the moon a small figure can be seen scrambling to get away, Far away from the people who had hurt her and sought to kill her. She was panting from exhaustion and her wounds

"_Ugh... another wrong turn... (pant, pant) I need... I need... to... I need to stop... but I can't any moment now, they might find me. I can't be captured again I can't take another injury like that I can't waste anymore time! But I must stop and heal this infernal wound. Damnable those humans! People in the medieval period are really so-'"_

"Shit!" she yelled as she tripped over a log "_Oh great! Just great! Now I have a huge hip wound AND a twisted ankle!"_

"This really isn't my night" she said through gritted teeth as she heaved herself up grabbing hold of a tree branch "_Well I guess I could stop and open the portal here... it isn't a clearing but it will have to do..." _

She breathed in deeply and stood still listening for any sign of people approaching. Satisfied that she heard nothing ;she began slowly muttering in a language not known to humans. As she muttered the forest grew still and the moon disappeared behind the clouds leaving her in total darkness. At last she finished her ritual and a black hole like entrance appeared before her guarded by two smirking demons. She ignored the shivers their looks gave her and kept a straight face as she peeked in to the entrance. Seeing the way the blackness swirled within and hearing the whispers of the damned almost made her lose composure but the demon behind her bored with what she was doing pushed her in making her free fall into the blackness all around she could feel the wispy hands trying to grab hold of her but she kept her eyes tightly closed focusing on where she wanted to go "... _I must concentrate I must concentrate..._ "

She must remain focused or else she will end up somewhere else again and another mistake like that may cost her, her life. There is only one era she had to be in and that is Victorian England

Early morning, Phantomhive manor.

Ciel was in his study busy reading documents about expanding the company to Asia and Sebastian was busy organizing the room. Their day had started normally and all was relatively peaceful until...

"Oh my God! Sebastian!-"

"Young master is injured-"

"he was falling like-"

"ho ho ho" the four servants babbled as they barged into the room making Ciel look up in irritation. Sebastian noted this and stood over the four menacingly making the three clam up and Tanaka hohoho.

In a calm threatening tone Sebastian asked "What do you think you are all doing? Barging into the young masters study when you have duties to perform?"

they began to babble at the same time again and Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, _Idiots, _"One by one!" he shouted.

All three gulped and were hesitant to answer but Bard managed to swallow his fear and say "The young master! He's hurt!"

"We saw him falling from the sky!" Mey-Rin said

"and now we don't know where he has fallen or if he's okay" Finny said beginning to sob.

Ciel raised an eyebrow and Sebastian stepped aside showing an unscathed and perfectly irritated Ciel.

"but but We saw him just now!" Mey-rin stuttered, the other two just gaped at him with mouths open

"ho ho ho"

. "You were all clearly hallucinating as you can see the young master is perfectly fine. Now I would like you all to return to your duties and please refrain from barging in to the young master's study in the future." And he ushered them out and closed the door

"my apologies for the disturbance bocchan it will never happen again" Sebastian said bowing with his hand over his heart "eh" Ciel grunted without looking up. "Would the young master like something to eat as he work?"

"yes, bring me a chocolate cake" Ciel said still not looking up

"yes my lord" as Sebastian was about to step out a giggle and a bodiless voice was heard from the dark corner of the room

"bring one for me too Sebastian" and the invisible figure giggled again although it was slightly off. Ciel became tense and in an instant he was hidden behind his butler of who was facing the direction of the voice, knives in hand.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my hous-" Ciel was cut off by his butler who put a gloved hand on his mouth and calmly stated

"I apologize for the rudeness of my young master but it is also quite rude, not to mention against the law, to trespass on Phantomhive land. Please come out of the shadows now so that I may-"

"such manners..." the invisible guest stated as it giggled again "but what if I don't want to 'step out' what if I like to stay in the shadows where I am safe from the likes of you?" it asked playfully

"then I will be forced to take matters as my master sees fit." Sebastian replied coldly "and what does your 'master' see fit to do?" it asked again with a slight hint of sarcasm

"I will have you killed and burned in the ovens" Ciel said without missing a beat. The figure only laughed

"you're a violent little boy aren't you, so adorable! I think we'll get along just fine but if you must know I am not trespassing seeing as this place is my home too" as it laughed again "How dare you call me 'little'!" "Bocchan..." Sebastian said in a warning tone but Ciel can't be stopped he was on a roll.

"Do you know who you are talking too?! You stupid laughing imp!" he yelled at the figure. All of a sudden the room grew very still and the temperature went down abruptly, the voice stopped laughing "what did you call me?" it asked its tone dripping with controlled fury. "_Hit a nerve did I?" _Ciel thought smugly

"I said you are a stupid laughing imp." The events that passed happened so quickly that even Sebastian didn't have time to register it. All that he managed to register in his mind was "_what the hell?"_ As he was suddenly unable to move and as he saw his master pinned down to the floor by the intruder who had a metallic arrow tip like blade pressed to his throat. Ciel's eyes were wide with shock as he came face to face with the intruder and as he realized he was pinned to the ground. "Now I'll ask again... what did you call me?!" it said anger no longer controlled.


	2. Chapter 2: Mirror Mirror

**I've re-edited this chapter too. but none of the words have changed the story is as it was the first time only now it is (I hope) properly spaced. please correct me if I'm mistaken it will be very much appreciated. **

**yours,**

**CielPhantomhiveII**

**p.s**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

Ciel was too shocked to answer the figure who had pinned him down. It was only when the intruder pressed the blade to his throat did his senses return.

"Sebastian!" he yelled to his butler who was still frozen and unable to move.

The intruder smirked "he can't move you know" the figure on top of him said as the blade from his throat was moved to the side of his face where the intruder skimmed it from hairline to chin.

Sebastian couldn't make sense of the image before him, he was seeing two Ciel's on the floor, the other pinned to the ground frowning and the other smiling, tracing a blade down the pinned one's face. He could only differentiate his master from the other because the other one was surely a girl since she had waist length hair that was full of leaves and twigs and was matted with blood and dirt. She was also in a nightgown ripped in several places that it was barely covering her small lean body. Sebastian wished he could blink or shake his head but he was frozen, unable to move.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled again struggling to get the girl off

"either you stop moving or I 'accidentally kill you' I'm still mad at you for calling me an imp and stupid." She said reproachfully as she returned the blade to Ciel's throat.

Ciel stiffened "much better..." the girl said smiling dreamily and leaning in closer so that her pale face was only inches away from Ciel's face.

Ciel blushed at the proximity of the girl and as he realized the girl was scantily covered. "Oh how cute your blushing" she gushed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek which made his eyes pop and him blush even deeper.

"I would like that you not call me stupid or an imp or any rude names again somewhere in the future, it really brings out the worst in me." She whispered in his ear. Sebastian was struggling to move and hear what the girl was saying but he couldn't  
"_unbelievable"_ he thought "_who...no what is this girl? could she be a demon?"._

Meanwhile Ciel was looking directly into the girl's eyes and another shock wave came over him ,the girls eyes were both branded by the same seal he has on his eye but the weird thing with hers is that they have faded as soon as her fury disappeared revealing an exact same shade of blue as his. She smiled softly at him and he blinked

"If I let you up do you promise not to hurt me as soon as I turn my back to defreeze Sebastian?" Ciel was hesitant but nodded and the girl slowly got off him and helped him up. He stood there analyzing her as she walked over to Sebastian whose rust colored eyes followed the girls movements.

"Sebastian I am going to unfreeze you but like Ciel you must promise not to hurt me as soon as my back is turned. Do you understand? Roll your eyes if you do." Sebastian rolled his eyes and the girl removed something like a small pin from the side of his neck and he was able to move again meanwhile Ciel moved back to his chair and interlaced his fingers.

"_what a suspicious yet fascinating_ character" he thoughtlooking at her.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the girl who was smiling sweetly at him, she laughed again. "_She truly does look like young master but I don't think she's anything like him figuratively and literally, but her soul does smell as delicious as the young masters_." He became wary when the girl suddenly stretched out her hand towards his face and took a step back but the girl only came closer her small petite body pressed against his as she caressed his face, unconsciously Sebastian leaned his head into her hand. He reached for the hand caressing his face and held it to his face when a sudden cough startled him, his eyes flew open and he returned to his senses "

_what the hell was that?! How could she do that? To me? An unfeeling demon?"_ His train of thought was broken with another cough and he looked at his master. The girl moved away from him to the front of the young master's desk where she made an action as if to sit down and then there she was sitting in mid air as if there was a chair. Ciel hid his surprise he already had too many embarrassing expressions that day and so he remained emotionless so did Sebastian. He has become even more suspicious of the girl now and stood close by his master.

"first things first... Who are you, what are you and where did you come from?" Ciel asked his tone regal and implicated that she should answer seriously.

She sighed and crossed her legs "you are quite frank" "answer the question" he snapped.

She sighed again and straightened up.

"I am Countess Ciel Elizabeth Phantomhive, part of the third generation of Phantomhive's and the last living descendant of the said family. I am also the sole heiress of the Fun Tom empire, I am 13 years old , I was born on 16th of September with a twin brother. I am from the future England. As to what I am is hard to explain and involves a long and complicated story better told at night next to a fireplace." She said monotonously like it was a prepared speech.

Ciel's ears were ringing from the information "_Countess Ciel Elizabeth Phantomhive... third generation Phantomhive... last living descendant... heiress... This is impossible... Sebastian must be playing a joke one me but..." _ he looked at his butler from the corner of his eye and saw that Sebastian was looking at their guest suspiciously.

_"He didn't plan this. But she is still hard to believe... future England? Pft. As far as I know I Am in the modern times. And how can she be sole heiress if she has a twin brother." _These thoughts kept running through his mind that he hadn't heard that the person seated in front of him was talking

"Ciel! Are you even listening?!" she yelled and that stopped Ciel's long train of thought

"of course why wouldn't I be?" he replied equally yelling

"because you are too busy being suspicious of me!" that halted Ciel in his tracks

"you don't believe that I am your descendant even though I almost look like you, you don't believe I'm from the future also! And last but not least you don't believe I'm the last living Phantomhive!" once again her eyes revealed the two Faustian marks. Ciel hated being yelled at and most of all by a girl

"Yes your right I am suspicious of you! What decent person wouldn't be? You trespass into my mansion, you threatened my life not to mention my butlers and you called me little!" he yelled back. The girl looked at him with wide eyes her eyes slowly returning to normal and a faint smile touching her lips "your still annoyed by the 'little' thing?" when Ciel only frowned at her she laughed out loud but stopped abruptly when a sharp pain shot through her and she was reminded of her wounded hip. She bent forward on her seat, holding the wounded part with both hands biting her lower lip to avoid making any sound.

"damn it" she gasped the pain was unbearable but she will not show weakness not here not now not ever.

"are you all right my lady?" Sebastian asked coming towards her, she sat back up and smiled like nothing was wrong

"of course. Why wouldn't I be?" but Sebastian saw through the lie and had taken notice of the wounded hip which was now still bleeding.

"my lady lying will really do you no good, you'll probably die first before you even admit that you're wounded." He stated smirking but it did not reach his eyes he was still suspicious.

"if you would like ,my master would be glad to accommodate you until further notice." He offered Ciel looked at him and nodded they need to find who this girl really is

"very well I accept your offer but I would like you to know that an invitation isn't really necessary since I own this mansion too. And I deeply apologize for calling you little" she said to Ciel.

He just held his tongue and nodded "Sebastian please escort and help our guest to her room-"

"oh no need. I know already which room I will be staying in it's the one right across yours right? Well I'd better get going and make myself more presentable. See you later!" and she went out of the study but before closing the door she looked at Ciel and said

"Normally I'm the one called Ciel but I don't think it will be easy to have two of us called Ciel... so I give you permission to call me by my second name, Elizabeth, not Lizzy, lisa, beth, eli or any other shortened nicknames, just Elizabeth." And she walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming up memories

***So Hi! It's me again and I'm here to proudly present the third chapter of New Generation Phantomhive this chapter may be full of nonsense scenes only though but I hope you enjoy it!... Please review and tell me what you think. also I would like to predict that chapter 4 will be finished in one or two days (or even in a few hours). Thank you -bows Sebastian style-**

**-CielPhantomhiveII**

**P.s**

**I do not own kuroshitsuji, sad but true**

_"Who knew that in 123 years... this place would still look as it is in the future?"_Elizabeth thought amused as she limped the halls of the large and impressive mansion

"_all it needs now is running electricity, a modem router and air conditioning then it will be just like home" _She chuckled and continued to walk to her room  
"_Grey would have loved this..." _the unbidden thought stopped her in her tracks, she shook her head violently side to side and held her head in both hands. She seriously can't be thinking about this now, she just can't

"_Grey_..." sighing heavily she continued to limp to her room. Unknown to her Sebastian saw her little episode from the ceiling and had a curios smirk to his lips  
"_my, my...what could little miss Elizabeth be hiding?" _He thought and jumped down to the floor silently. Fixing his clothes he went back into the opposite direction to Ciel's study

Back in Ciel's study

Ciel was still deep in thought when Sebastian entered wheeling his early afternoon tea.  
"Well did she find her way?" he asked indifferently  
"yes bocchan, it appears she was telling the truth but" Ciel looked up and looked at his butler  
"but?"  
"It would seem she is either harboring a secret or she is mentally unstable." He replied cryptically  
"Hmph... I would rather think she is sick in the head then I could send her to an asylum and forget about her."  
"Is that so bocchan?" Ciel didn't answer  
"I'm sorry to say but it seems the first was more likely young master, she has a secret, a dark one." He said as he poured his tea  
"Then I order you to find out what it is" Ciel replied irritated  
"yes my lord".

Elizabeth closed the door behind her silently and limped to her bed; exhausted she dropped down face first,_ "Aahhh... this is more like it."_ She thought getting the feel of the bed she was almost asleep when a sudden a spike of pain from her ankle and hip stopped her from falling into unconsciousness  
"_damn.I forgot I needed to heal myself."  
_Sitting up slowly she examined her hip wound then her ankle. "_I only have enough energy left for one injury and even that will take a lot of effort..._ _my ankle isn't all that bad but this cut looks absolutely nasty..."_And it was true the gash at her hip was quite deep  
"_if that man hit any harder I might be looking at my hip bone right now" _it was a miracle she hardly noticed it but then again why would she notice it? It wasn't like she was human enough to worry about something as trivial as this. Gingerly she pressed her palm against it and focused on it closing up, at first she felt nothing then she felt a tingle coming from the wound. Soon the tingle became an all out beam of pain, Elizabeth struggled to keep her mouth shut biting so hard on her lower lip that she drew blood from it, beads of sweat started come out on her forehead "_Come on Elizabeth... just a little more..."_ she told herself.  
She fell back on the bed and writhed in pain

_"almost there..."_

she couldn't hold back any longer and a small whimper escaped her lips. When the wound was finally closed she breathed a sigh of relief; she curled up into a ball exhausted by the day's events. She felt her eyes droop and soon she was fast asleep, dreaming.

"_It's bright... too bright... ugh why didn't I close the close the curtains last night?"  
__**"Lizzieeeeeeeeeeeee! Time to get up!"**_

_"More importantly why didn't I lock the door?" she growled and covered her head with a pillow  
"__**Come now sister dear. You don't want to be scolded by nasty professor Hughes again do you?"  
"Get out of my room Grey!"  
**__"How irritating."  
Suddenly the pillow was pulled from her and there at the bottom of her bed was a handsome tall lean smirking boy with silvery grey hair and ice blue eyes._

_**"Give me the damn pillow Grey"  
"Awww... is that how you talk to your older brother?" **__the boy said playfully wagging his finger at her_

_**"We're twins you idiot! We were born on the same time!"  
"Ah... but I came out first and you followed after five minutes so that makes me older than you by five minutes."  
"You're insufferable" **__she grunted and made to cover her head with a blanket  
__**"Really Lizze? Do we have to go through this every morning?" **__he asked faking exasperation  
__**"Oh young master you of all people should know by now that young mistress won't wake up properly without her morning tea"**__ a new voice said cheerily.  
__**"Of course Sebastian!"**__ Grey said sarcastically, face palming.  
__**"I can't understand how she can drink that thing" **__he said pointing at the tray that Sebastian was wheeling to the side of the bed, Sebastian ignored the boy and proceeded to wake up Elizabeth  
__**"young mistress it's time to get up" **__gently shaking Elizabeth.  
"Get Grey out of the room first" she said telepathically to Sebastian  
"yes mistress"...  
_

The dream shifts

_She was wearing a beautiful blackish blue dress and Grey was wearing a white suite, everyone looked at them smiling __**"Happy engagement and 13**__**th**__** birthday to us Lizze" **__Grey said smiling gently as he handed her a small beautifully wrapped present_

_**"What is it?"**__ she asked shaking the little box._

_**"something that you deserve more than I do"**__ he said and gave her a small peck...the dream shifts again but this time she was covered in blood and her beautiful dress was in tatters but she didn't care about any of that for she was too busy crying at the body she held in her arms  
__**"Awww shucks Lizze. Stop crying"**__ Grey said in between coughs of blood and weakly reached for the bloodied handkerchief at his chest  
__**"and you call yourself a lady. Ladies don't cry"**__ he said smirking as he wiped her tears away she held his hand to her face and cried even harder__**  
"I'm... I'm so sorry Grey... please don't die... please... "**__She begged in between sobs__** "I can't live without you Oniisama..."**_

_**"Hah... you finally acknowledged me as eldest... ha...ha...ha"**__ Grey said laughing weakly. She cried even harder_

_**"Oniisama! Oniisama! Oniisama! I'll say it a hundred times if you don't die! Please! "**__She yelled hugging the body of Grey closer_

_**"oh sister dear... "**__He said __**"why don't we make a deal?"**_

_**"A deal? Like a contract?" **__she looked at him with tears still flowing_

_**"yeah"...**_

Elizabeth felt like she was floating and wet. _Water? Why is there water on the bed... _ she jumped up in realization from the tub and covered herself as best as she could with her hands as Sebastian turned around  
"oh good your awake." He said cheerily "I guess I could leave you to take a bath by yourself now."  
"Why didn't you just wake me up?" she asked trying to level her voice into a playful one as she hurriedly stepped into the tub again  
"my apologies my lady but you seemed to be having a nice time sleeping and I didn't have the heart to wake you" he said  
"you have a heart?" she laughed throwing her head back  
"yes I do" he said his face inches from hers. She blushed,  
"its right here" he said reaching for her hand and placing it over his chest where a hollow beating can be felt they both fell silent.  
"Hey Sebastian I would appreciate that you not try to take advantage of my granddaughter" Ciel said leaning against the door frame startling Elizabeth slightly. She began to laugh  
"Oh Ciel don't refer to me like that! You make yourself sound so old!" she kept giggling as Ciel went over to the other side of the tub  
"Sebastian are the things for the ball finished already?"  
"Yes my lord-"Sebastian was cut off when Elizabeth suddenly stood up in the tub her hair covering the most embarrassing parts of her  
"A ball? What for?" she asked excitedly. Ciel blushed and kept his eyes on the ceiling "we will be hosting a ball here in honor of Christmas and for the coming out of the new Phantomhive toy"  
"and for young master's social reputation"Sebastian added quietly  
"What kind of ball is it?"  
"A masquerade ball" Ciel replied  
"ooooooohhhhhh! Can I come?"  
"No" Ciel answered returning his gaze to her as Sebastian covered her with a bathrobe  
"Awww... why not?" she pouted  
"because one Elizabeth is enough" he said turning to leave.  
"you mean young grandmother will be there?"  
"Yes" he said continuing out the door  
"oh please, please let me come! I'll be good!" she said suddenly latching on to his leg.

"Let me go!" he said trying to shake her off "your getting my clothes wet!"

"not until you say that I can come!"  
"No!"  
Sebastian laughed at the two in front of him but stopped when they both glared at him.  
"Please Ciel." She said standing up looking at him directly in the eye and giving him a puppy dog look  
"For the last time Elizabeth the Answer is-"

**Cliff hanger Cliff hanger -sings this part- anyway I'm currently working on chapter 4 and took a few minutes off to edit this chapter which I now notice is full of conversations -whoops- should I lessen the convos on the next? hmmmm...**


	4. Chapter 4: Games and lust (1)

**Ugh! I'm so annoyed with myself! I' read the past chapters and all of them are almost made up of conversations -face palms again and again- As promised this is the fourth chapter of "New Generation Phantomhive" I've tried lessening the conversations. And I don't think I've succeeded. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Also I would like to add that I may have aged Ciel a bit. May be about three years so he's roughly 16 years old. I've decided to take a leap of Faith and just loosely base this off the anime because it would seem weird if two thirteen year olds started... you know... –twiddles thumbs-... doing something out of the usual. But please just imagine Ciel a little taller and a little more teenager like. But still the same Ciel Phantomhive we all know and love 3**

**Any way enjoy!**

**Yours,**

**CielPhantomhiveII**

**P.s. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the characters. Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... –sobs-**

"I can't believe she actually got me to say yes" Ciel said in disbelief as he was being dressed by Sebastian "she was quite persuasive bocchan" he replied remembering how Elizabeth managed to persuade Ciel.

"_**Oh Come on Ciel! Please!"**__ It was 3 days after her arrival and only four days left before the ball and in 3 days she hasn't left Ciel alone even in his bath. _

"_**Elizabeth how many times do I have to tell you, No!" **__he said pinching the bridge of his nose_

"_**But why?"**_

"_**Because I said so" **__and leaned his head back on the tub _

"_**That's not a valid reason!" **__she yelled at him _

"_**It is to me" **__he replied keeping his eyes shut_

"_**Is that so?" **__ She asked with a mischievous tone which Ciel chose to ignore. __**"How about we settle this with a trialothon?" **__she asked. Ciel looked at her and raised an eyebrow, he could after all never say no to a challenge._

_Fast forward, First day of the trialothon_

"_**Alright then, my lord and lady, the rules of the trialothon are simple. First there **_**will be no outside help. Meaning Ciel you cannot call on me at any point of the game except in life threatening situations and you, my lady Elizabeth, cannot use whatever special ability you have not yet revealed to us.**_** Second cheating is not allowed, you must stick with the rules of any game and third both parties must agree to honour the winners wishes. Now that I have finished reading the rules let the first game begin!" **__Sebastian said _

"_**The first will be the one young master chose which is... Chess!" **__Ciel smirked evilly, he was pretty confident about his skills in this particular game. Considering he does run his life like a chess game. Sides are chosen and the game begins. __**"White first"**__ he said faking courtesy. She nodded and moved a pawn, he grinned and moved his knight; this was going to be a good game. A few hours later the game was about to reach its end, it was a close call seeing that both were equal in intelligence but when Ciel finally ate Elizabeth's last pawn she flicked her king over and raised her hands in surrender. Her expression was stoic and Ciel relished the fact that her pride was wounded by her defeat. Of course there were a few times in the game in which he thought he would lose but in the end the black king won over the white one. _

"_**That was a good game my lady Elizabeth, you prove to be most challenging but I've prevailed" **__he said smirking. Elizabeth remained silent and stood up, Ciel can't help but skim over her body which was clothed in his clothes , seeing as she refuse to wear a 'servants clothing' when they offered her Mey-rin's clothes as a temporary change of outfit, even so dressed in male clothing she still looked feminine. Even at her young age of thirteen she had a beautiful sculpted body, her waist was slim and her arms were slender, her fingers were beautifully long and woman like and she wasn't flat chested like girls her age. Sure her bosom was still quite small now but she's still growing and maybe someday she'll grow to be an utterly breath taking woman. Sebastian noticed how his master was staring intently at the girl's body and smirked "Bocchan" he said to distract his master from his immoral train of thought. Ciel shook his head and mentally chastised himself, was he just seriously admiring his granddaughter's body? How immoral! It was against all the ideals he stands for. How could he even let himself be distracted by this female's body? He has never been distracted like that before. Elizabeth was oblivious to all of this since she turned away and was facing the door. She could not believe she lost... In Chess! Her favourite game! Her strong hold! Her pride was wounded and she was mad but she couldn't let __**Him**__ know without turning around she managed to say in a playfully mysterious tone __**"This was but the first game my lord Phantomhive, there is still two more to go before anyone can claim ultimate victory." **__And with that said she left to nurse her wounded pride and think of a challenge in which she was sure to win. Ciel sat there watching as she left ,his eyes lingering on her lean frame. _

"_Gah!" why was he having such immoral thoughts? His brows furrowed in worry, he is an Earl! A proper gentleman not some guy on the street. Even if Elizabeth wasn't his descendant as he still suspected it wasn't right that he should think about her like this. But he couldn't help himself imagine what it would be like to kiss those soft lips of hers, to press his body to hers, the feeling as he claimed her..._

"_**BOCCHAN!" **__ Sebastian's voice brought him out of his day dream and he looked at his butler hiding his guilt and his arousal._

Back to the present

They were on their way to London to buy clothes for Elizabeth and as well as her costume for the ball. (Yeah Elizabeth won. Details later on) Sebastian was outside driving the carriage. So there were only two people inside, the carriage curtains were closed and it was absolutely dark inside. Ciel was doing his damndest to act as if he felt nothing but anger at his loss but it was proving quite hard especially in a darkened carriage and the girl he lusted after was only a few spaces away from him. For the past few days, starting from the day she proposed the trialothon, he was having mixed feeling about her. Whenever she was away he felt suspicious and surprisingly lonely without her but whenever she was near he felt aggravated with her and near damn lustful. Especially when she was in a supper close proximity to him, he wanted to grab her and take her then and there, He never felt so strongly like that about anyone, he felt so frustrated about his emotions especially after the second game. To which he came close to doing what his hormones yelled at him to do since that morning of the game...


	5. Chapter 5: Games and lust(2)

Chapter 5

**Fifth Chapter! I did this immediately after the fourth. Things were starting to get interesting, it would be a shame to waste my imagination if it was this colourful –snickers-I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. XD you should know that I'm laughing like undertaker right now.**

**Yours,**

**(a slightly insane)CielPhantomhiveII**

**P.S (as always) I do not own kuroshitsuji or any of the songs that will be mentioned here or any product to be mentioned here. **

**P.P.S**

**Elizabeth's Faustian seals fade as soon as her intense moods pass leaving her with her normal cerulean blue eyes. **

They were still in the carriage and there was still a long way to go before they reach London. Elizabeth was silently celebrating her victory and Ciel was silently suffering with his emotions. Elizabeth looked at him from the corner of her eye; he had on such an impressive emotionless face that she almost felt guilty about beating him, almost_. _Ciel looked at her with a irritated expression and said "what?".

"Nothing, nothing" and she resumed looking at the closed curtains. Ciel felt guilty at snapping at her, it wasn't her fault he was stressed out... wait it is her fault. She was the one making him feel this way... she was lucky he stopped his raging hormones that morning, the day of the second game...

Flash back, the second game (the setting is where he and Elizabeth (his fiancée Elizabeth) danced.)

_The second game was entirely up to Elizabeth and Ciel exploded when he heard what it was._

"_**A DANCING CONTEST?! WHAT IN THE WORLD MADE YOU CHOOSE A DANCING CONTEST?!" **__she only smiled teasingly at him and stood behind him, It was a good thing Ciel wasn't that tall_

"_**Same thing that made you choose chess..." **__she said tracing his neck and twirling her fingers in his hair which made his breath hitch in his throat. She glided of to a covered table and beamed at the assembly which consisted of Bard, Finny, Mey-rin, Tanaka and Sebastian. She smiled sweetly at all of them. Bard waved at her and Finny blushed when she looked at him as far as they know she was a 'long lost sister' from the other side of the world that recently returned._

"_**Ladies and gentlemen as to not bore you any more I shall now explain the mechanics of the second game of the trialothon." **__She cleared her throat __**"the mechanics of the dance contest are simple there will be four songs to dance to. The first two will be traditional dances and the last two songs will be of my choosing. Now at the first two we shall require Sebastian's assistance since it can't be done without a partner but mind you Sebastian you will be the female when you dance with Ciel, I see it only fair." **__She said smirking, killing two birds with one stone she laughed mentally, embarrassing Sebastian AND Ciel. __**"Let the dance begin!" **__she yelled triumphantly and pulled the cloth covering the table which revealed a black iPod perched on its dock ready for the first song_

"_Elizabeth what is that?" Ciel asked eyeing the weird gadget. Elizabeth's eyes twinkled and said "It's a little something from where I'm from, it's called an iPod and it plays music"_

"_**We've never seen anything like it!"**__ Finny said ogling at the modern piece of technology_

_Elizabeth chuckled "And never again will you see another one like it" she thought. _

_First up to dance was Ciel who was blushing furiously as he tried to lead Sebastian to waltz __**"Young master the key to dancing is to enjoy it-" **__as Ciel stepped on his foot for the second time._

"_**Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate" **__he yelled and continued to 'dance'. Elizabeth's smirk grew wider as she watched Ciel tripping over his feet but she also felt disappointed. On the beautiful Blue Danube was a wonderful and easy song to dance too and she was at least hoping that her predecessor had a bit of talent with one of her favourite past times despite the rumours he had none. When the song finally ended both bowed to the audience and they clapped respectfully, trying to stifle their laughter, Ciel gritted his teeth __**"Your turn!" **__he snapped pointing a finger at the still smiling Elizabeth. She gracefully went to the iPod and selected the next song._

_She then positioned herself with Sebastian at the center; barely reaching him she placed her hand at his shoulder and her other hand in his. Through all this Sebastian the felt suddenly possessive of her, he put his hand to her small waist and pulled her a little closer than necessary, Elizabeth didn't notice as she was focused on waiting for the song to begin but Ciel did and he was burning with envy. the song began to play, it was Johann Strauss' Vienna bon bons waltz. The tune was wonderfully sweet and perfectly suited the two as they glided so gracefully that it seemed neithers feet touched the floor. Elizabeth smiled at Sebastian and he smiled back, Ciel's scowl deepened but he couldn't help but be entranced as they danced in front of him. Elizabeth looked as if dancing was second nature to her something she was born with, he couldn't believe he, the earl with two left feet, could descend such a graceful and elegant creature. Sebastian couldn't believe it either; Elizabeth moved with an easy grace and followed his lead perfectly "So unlike young master". At last the song ended and they both bowed the servants were giving them a standing ovation and Ciel faked indifference. __**"On with the next song"**__ she declared Ciel smiled at her like she was pushing pins up his nails. But before she went to start the next song she wanted to talk to Ciel so she beckoned to him to follow her. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow "what could she possibly want now?" he thought, after all he was trying very hard to stay away from her after that mornings incident. Nevertheless he followed her into one of the small rooms, Sebastian seeing them leave immediately narrowed his eyes "what are they up to?"_

_Elizabeth closed the door behind her and faced Ciel, she wanted to warn him that the music he was about to hear was well beyond his age and era and she wanted to give him advice. She wasn't that masochistic that she'll purposely shame him twice in one day once was enough. She closed her eyes and began to speak_

"_Ciel I just wanted to-"she was cut off in mid sentence when she was suddenly pinned against the wall where Ciel was roughly kissing her. She registered her surprise for about a second before she closed her eyes and began kissing back her hand wounding into his hair. Ciel held her small lithe frame tightly against his, he could feel the contours of her body pressed against his. He pulled on her long hair making her look up allowing him to deepen the kiss, he felt ecstatic when he felt her moan in his mouth. He was finally getting a taste of the sweet he wanted most in the world, Elizabeth. She tasted like heaven to him as he explored her mouth; she tasted of chocolate and mint. His hand began to go down from her cheek to her leg where he hitched her up to his waist. This would have gone further had they not heard the knock on the door; they both jumped and quickly separated from each other. Ciel then became ashamed of his actions, why did he do that? _

"_**Bocchan? Young mistress? Is everything alright?" **__Sebastian asked from behind the door. Ciel couldn't answer him fast enough._

"_**We're alright Sebastian. We'll be out in a second" **__Elizabeth replied her voice unfazed and steady like nothing happened although her looks weren't like so. She looked at Ciel and smiled_

"_**This never happened" **__he said hardly. Her face didn't change but something in her eyes told him he'd hurt her but he chose to ignore it. __**"What never happened?" **__she looked at him innocently _

"_**why did you bring me in here did you have something to say?" **__he asked impressed she could shift one mood to another_

"_**Yes I do, I was going to say that the next song are bit beyond your time and may sound different then what you constantly hear. I wanted to advise you that whatever happens I just want you to let go and follow your natural instinct to dance when you hear the songs."**_

"_**Will that be all?"**_

"_**yes"**_

"_**Then let's go back"**_

"_**of course but before that, please fix yourself we don't want anyone to suspect we did something wrong." **_

_Elizabeth volunteered to go first this time and went to the iPod to ready the music. She then stood at the middle and stood there waiting for the music to start. They stared at her waiting to see what she was going to do. Then the music began to play, the haunting tune of Kanon Wakeshima's "Still Doll" stirred the standing girl into life, her face was totally devoid of any emotion. She began to move like a puppet on a string, twirling and letting herself be controlled by the music. It was a hypnotic sight that even Sebastian wasn't immune to. He watched the girl moving with perfectly controlled movements that made her look like a marionette, "Further proof that she is something more than human... what are you? Ciel Elizabeth Phantomhive." He thought. The song ended and she made an act as if her puppet strings were cut, Ciel almost made an action to catch her but stopped himself. She stood up, brushed her clothes and bowed. Another standing ovation was given to her by the servants, she looked at Ciel and smirked._

"_**You know Elizabeth I think I shall do the same as you and flick over my king" **__he said his voice was hard, it was difficult for him to be defeated and even more difficult to admit defeat , it was something he had done only once when he acknowledged his aunt Frances winning. He hated the huge smile that lit Elizabeth's face as soon as he said this._

"_**Well then it's official. I win this round"**_

Back to the present.

"I don't understand why we have to go to London to get your clothes when we could have called Nina Hopkins instead." He huffed

She giggled at his obvious irritation and replied "Because I won and I want to see what London looks like before the twenty first century" Ciel only growled; they continued the rest of the ride in silence.

**I would seriously like to thank those who have followed, favourite and reviewed the story. Thank you very much. Next chapter may come out tonight or tomorrow. (I hope)**

**-CielPhantomhiveII**


	6. Chapter 6: Trip to London

**As promised here is chapter 6 of New generation Phantomhive, I profusely and humbly apologize that I couldn't keep my promise, I really am. I'll just make it up to you guys somehow... **

**Yours,**

**(slightly sleepy)CielPhantomhiveII**

**P.s I do not own kuroshitsuji or any of the characters and I'm going to be taking characters from the anime AND the manga at some points.**

Arriving at London made Elizabeth ecstatic, she acted a lot like Lizzy(Ciel's Fiancée) when they arrived; Gushing at the stores and merchandise found on the street. She was still dressed in Ciel's clothes which will be remedied soon but the stares she received could not be avoided. After all a girl in a boy's clothes is hardly proper

"Oh My God! Old London is so different from the new one! Look at all the buildings! They look so rickety and old!" she giggled and ran to look at the window of a doll shop. Meanwhile Ciel and Sebastian were having a hell of a time as they struggled to keep up with her as she zoomed past people.

"Elizabeth slow down! You'll get lost if you keep running!" Ciel shouted at her breathless. "She really is a handful isn't she bocchan?" Sebastian said as he ran alongside his master. Ciel rolled his eyes in agreement and they continued to run after her. Elizabeth's eyes gleamed as she took in her surroundings; London is such a busy place. She heard Ciel yelling at her but she just laughed and continued to look around when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she landed on her behind. She was about to glare and yell unlady like things at the person but stopped. Her words got stuck in her throat and her eyes began to water and flicker between blue and the contract seals.

"G-G-Grey?" she asked in a shaky voice. The man she bumped into looked at her and smiled gently offering his white glove hand.

"I'm afraid not, beautiful girl." The man said as he helped her up. She turned beet red at her mistake, of course this man wasn't her brother. Her brother was born in the future... and dead.

"I'm sorry... you just looked a lot like someone I knew..." she explained her head bowed.

"It's quite alright-"

"Mr. Ash! How nice to see you out and about on this fine day" the man was cut off by the sudden greeting of Sebastian as he and Ciel approached Elizabeth. Ciel went over to her and began checking her for bruises. "Are you hurt?" she shook her head vigorously. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her and made a mental note to ask her later.

"My, my... Lord Phantomhive and Mr. Michaelis... I didn't expect to see you here." Ash said clearly amused.

"Neither did we, may I ask what the queen's butler is doing out on this fine day?" Sebastian asked him warily.

"Oh nothing just enjoying the sun... but what are you doing here and who is this darling little girl with you?" eyeing Elizabeth.

"She is my sister. Lady Elizabeth Phantomhive, Elizabeth this is Ash Landers, the queens butler" Ciel said introducing them. She made a small curtsy but kept her head bowed.

"Shy thing isn't she? But I did not know you had a sister, Earl Phantomhive?"

"Recently returned from studying abroad." Ash raised an eyebrow but said nothing in response.

"Well I'd better head back to her majesty and I'll see you at the ball tomorrow. Farewell little Lord and lady Phantomhive" he said waving his hand as he walked away. Ciel gritted his teeth at being called little but Elizabeth remained silent, looking at the ground. They walked around after that, looking at different shops but Elizabeth's vigour was lost, she walked beside them silently like a compliant child. Her face betrayed no emotion but the continuous flickering of her eyes showed she was struggling to keep them in check. The trio walked in awkward silence for quite some time when Sebastian had an idea.

"Why don't we rest over there for a while?" he said pointing at a small cafe. He couldn't stand Elizabeth's silence anymore and decided that maybe the child would become happy again when she has something sweet in her mouth, like his young master. Ciel nodded in agreement, Elizabeth did nothing; she let herself be led into the shop and sat where they placed here. As Sebastian bought them their food Ciel studied Elizabeth. The girl who sat before him was different from the girl he sat with at the carriage a few hours ago for this one was totally devoid of life and joy. Her skin was paler than usual, her usually smirking mouth was formed in a straight line, Her eyes showed no life in them even as they continued to switch from Blue to Violet but what frightened him the most was that the girl who danced like a doll was now really a doll. Every movement she made looked like she was attached to a string, robotic and controlled.

"Elizabeth is something-" he was cut off when Sebastian place their desserts in front of them, he held back his irritation and looked at the girl in front of him again. She was eyeing her dessert wistfully and her eyes now showed her contract seals.

"For today, my lord and lady, we have Apple pie and Chamomile tea it is far from my standard of perfect but please do enjoy." Elizabeth took the fork and took a piece of the apple pie closing her eyes as she chewed on it. Ciel watched her as she did this, watched her as her face became a myriad of emotions, happiness, sadness, anger, contentment but when the whole slice was finished she reverted back to the state she was in before.

"Can we go home now?" she asked in a small voice, eyes still closed.

"But you haven't bought any clothes yet."

"I know Ciel... but I feel really tired... I just want to go home..."

"Very well milady, we'll just call on Miss Nina Hopkins to get you some clothes and your costume." Sebastian said to her. She sighed heavily and opened her eyes, they were now back to flickering from blue to violet.

Back at Phantomhive manor

It took a few hours before Nina arrived but when she did, she simply adored Elizabeth.

"Oh my you are such a beautiful girl, I'm so lucky I can make a dress for someone who looks exactly like the Earl! Now I'll be able to see what he looks like in a dress! I can't wait to make them for you. But in what color? Red or Pink or yellow!" she gushed. Elizabeth smiled thinly.

"I would rather not have any bright colors such as those, they simply aren't my style."

"Nonsense! You'd look adorable in those colors and they suit a girl your age." She continued

"I believe the young mistresses taste is the same as the young masters miss Nina" Sebastian said interjecting on her behalf.

"Oh now you're an expert in clothes ?" she asked rolling her eyes "You know what? your blocking my flow of imagination. Out! Out with you and your monochromatic evil!" Elizabeth actually giggled at her remark and Sebastian exhaled in relief at the sound of her laugh.

"Go Sebastian ,I think I can handle it from here" she said her smile returning

"As you wish my lady" he said bowing.

He closed the door silently and Nina looked at her with a triumphant face that made her a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Now let's get measuring!" She said whipping out her tape measure.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

**I repeat this is a crappy chapter. –pinching the bridge of my nose-**

**Ciel: yes, I agree with you.**

**Me: Damn you.**

**Sebastian: -aims knives- I will not have you talk to my master like that**

**Me: Shut up. Anyways I don't know when the next chapter may come out but maybe within the week. I'm quite busy with stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7: Games and lust (3A)

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 I made as fast as I could to make up for breaking my word. Still real sorry about that. Yeah I'll stop blabbing now and let y'all read in peace. Oh and another thing... my vacation is almost over so expect me to not update as fast as I could now but I promise to try updating the story at least once a week and if I forget to update one chapter for one week I'll add two for the next week and so on and so forth. So... yeah I'm really gonna quit yapping now.**

**Yours,**

**CielPhantomhiveII**

**Ps. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. Except Grey and my Elizabeth. **

**P.p.s **

**I'll be dividing this chapter into three parts. **

Flash back

_The final game of the trialothon_

_Ciel and Elizabeth gawked at Sebastian when he announced that the final game of the trialothon __**"Sebastian are you serious?" **__Elizabeth asked the smiling butler __**"Why yes Mistress. Didn't you both say anything that surpasses each of your abilities?" **_

"_**Yes but not something as complicated as this! We are nobles! We weren't taught things such as this!"**_

"_**You did specify something you are not both talented in and this was the most eligible one. And it's just baking a simple set of brownies young master; I'd rather thought you'd enjoy this."**_

_The butler explained. Recently the duo has come to the conclusion that if either one of them was to choose the last game the one who chose the game would surely win or there was a only a slight chance of winning for the other. They've decided to make the last game a neutral decision, meaning have someone come up with a final contest in which they aren't talented in, of course this duty fell on their faithful butler. Sebastian already knew Ciel wasn't that much learned in certain simple aspects but what about Elizabeth? It wasn't until that morning's tea time did Sebastian come up with the answer._

"_**My word Sebastian, you really are a master baker! This blueberry muffin is delicious!" **__Elizabeth complimented_

"_**Thank you my lady."**_

"_**Maybe you can teach me to bake sometimes." **__She stated. Sebastian's interest was piqued. __**"Whatever do you mean mistress?"**_

"_**Well... I really don't know how to bake above other stuff; this is something I'd like to learn to do without having to use my powers"**_

"_**I would be honoured but the time for the final game has come." **_

"_**oh you've decided?" **__he only nodded his head._

_Fast forward_

"_**The contest is simple whoever bakes the best brownies win. Now of you two go! And if you are finished please call upon Me." **__as he ushered the two Phantomhive's in to the kitchen. He closed the door as he left smirking as he thought how the two looked like now surrounded by things foreign to them. "Who would've guessed that even little miss was incompetent in small manual things?"_

_Elizabeth and Ciel stared at the kitchen and the materials for baking on the counter. They were dumb-founded, what the hell were they supposed to do with these thinga –majiggs? Elizabeth looked at the different objects on the counter with narrowed eyes, what was that thing with a handle and two small cages? (a whisk) or that tray with the edges up? (baking pan) and why the hell is there paper here, was Sebastian requiring a written procedure?! (baking paper). She continued to look at the objects with disdain clearly etched on her face, meanwhile Ciel's attention went from the baking utensils to Elizabeth who was now happily dressed properly, in her opinion. Elizabeth was wearing a dark green dress that looked all fine and proper at the top until you look at the bottom part of it, where it only reached her mid thigh. Ciel could never see her legs when she was in his clothes but now wearing what she's wearing now he could see them in perfect detail. They were toned and slender and had the same milky white colour as the rest of her; it briefly crossed his mind that on the day they first met she had straddled him and he didn't even have time to enjoy it. Of course his nightly dreams said otherwise, for the past few days Ciel's been waking up to find he has 'soiled' himself Sebastian said they were normal for a boy his age and he shouldn't worry but it was embarrassing to wake up every morning then having to face Elizabeth at the table without looking at her lustfully or guiltily . _

"_**Hey Ciel!"**__ Elizabeth shouted as she snapped her fingers in front of him __**"Earth to Ciel!-"**__and you know what happens when she gets cut of like that..._

_Again Elizabeth was shocked by Ciel's sudden assault, she had only registered he had both her wrist held in one hand as his other groped her young body, they were lying on the kitchen floor now and they have managed to drop a few things off the counter. His kiss was demanding, his tongue and lips coaxing hers to join him. She moaned and did as he asked, Ciel let go of her wrists and hugged Elizabeth to him. He broke the kiss moving to her neck, sucking and kissing the pale white flesh._

"_**Ciel..." **__she whispered softly and he immediately snapped out of his erotic self. Sitting up quickly he found that he was straddling Elizabeth, who's neatly tied hair was now a perfect halo around her flushed face. He mentally punched himself and opened his mouth to speak_

"_**I know. This never happened."**__ She said with a brief sad smile, she giggled and said __**"Oh Ciel! You are so clumsy! Tripping over your own feet!" **_

_Ciel looked at her bewildered, he didn't trip. He had __**purposely**__ jumped on her; she was looking at someone behind him and was blushing furiously. __**"Look behind you!" **__she yelled at Ciel telepathically , Ciel looked even more bewildered when she did this but nevertheless turned his head and there standing at the door with smug grins plastered to their faces was Sebastian, Charles Grey and Ash Landers, although he wasn't smiling like the other two instead he had on a stoic expression._

"_**Young master your clumsiness really does bring you to the most entertaining moments" **__Sebastian said trying to stifle his laugh._

"_**Who knew the Earl was very... 'clumsy' " **__ added with sarcasm_

"_**S-s-s-Shut up both of you!" **__he yelled turning tomato red as he hurriedly got off Elizabeth __**"It isn't what you think! Do you both really think I'd do that to my own sister?!" **__he screamed now on his feet._

_Ash's face became even more stoic at what he said and he went over to the young girl. __**"May I help you my lady?" **__he asked offering his hand again. She only nodded averting her gaze as he helped her up; she scurried over to Ciel's side and looked at him with an innocent expression._

"_**Oniisama I think I'll retire to my room for a while, my head hurts from the fall" **__but one look in to her eyes and Ciel knew she was lying, they were flickering again he knew she needed to get out of there before she lost control of her emotions and her Contract seals become visible to everyone. He nodded and she kissed him on the cheek in a young sister-loves-her-older-brother-very-much way. That the two jokers (well at least the human one) felt guilty of thinking that brother and sister was committing incest. Elizabeth scampered off and Ciel faced the people in front of him._

"_**What are you two doing here?" **__he asked pointedly __**''they've come to talk to you, young master." **__Sebastian said respectfully, getting over his momentary amusement. Ciel sighed; he already knew that whenever one of these two was around the queen wanted something done. _

"_**Why don't we talk in my study, Sebastian bring us some tea."**_

"_**Yes my lord"**_

"_**and tell Elizabeth we'll continue the contest later and that she find a way to fix her 'problem' "**_

_He added as he left the kitchen the two guests following him out._

_Ciel's study_

_Ciel went over behind his desk and seated himself, he motioned for his two guests to seat themselves in front of him to which they quickly obliged._

"_**What does the queen want done now?" **__he asked._

_The two looked at him for a moment before answering_

"_**The queen wants you to change the masquerade ball into a normal ball" **__Ash said bluntly_

"_**Why?" **__Ciel asked his eyes widening slightly_

"_**She doesn't feel comfortable having masks around her." **__Said Charles Grey_

"_**I repeat my question... why?" **_

"_**She doesn't want to be surrounded by faceless people who might be plotting against her life." **__Ash replied his expression hard_

"_**Are you suggesting that I'll carelessly let a killer in? Or that my house will be unable to protect her?!" **__ Ciel was angry now, they have insulted him. By implying that he was careless and his servants would be unable to protect the kingdom's highest monarch._

"_**Nothing like that my dear Earl Phantomhive, we are just looking out for the queen's comfort. That's all" **__Ash was now smiling with wry amusement and he stood up gesturing for his partner that they were to leave._

"_**Forgive us Earl but we are running late for our next appointment and we'd better be off" **__Ash said with forced politeness._

"_**Why did there have to be two of you?" **__he blurted out_

"_**Our next order of business needed more man power"**__ Grey snickered. Ciel looked at him blankly_

"_**We are to go to the Trancy household now. Goodbye Earl and remember our little request" **__Ash said as Sebastian entered the room wheeling in the tea and as if he knew there was only enough for one person. As Sebastian and Ash crossed each other a small feeling of tension entered the room and disappeared only when the two guests were out the door._

"_**Your early afternoon tea my lord." **__He said as he poured the liquid into the teacup. Ciel sat back down rubbing his forehead._

"_**Sebastian there is a change of plans..."**_

"_**My lord?"**_


	8. Chapter 8:Games and lust(final)

**Chapter 8**

**To express my deep gratitude at the reviews received by my meagre story I've posted another chapter. Thank you, Merci,** **どうもありがとうございました****! I'm really ecstatic whenever I see new reviews! I love it when people criticize or complement my work it really makes me happy to know someone finds my work worth wasting time on. Yeah I'm going to shut up now and let you read the story. **

**Yours,**

**CielPhantomhiveII**

**P.s**

**I do not own kuroshitsuji nor its characters. Although I do own Grey and my invented Elizabeth –wink-**

"Sebastian tell me again as to why you brought the guests to the kitchen?" Ciel asked clearly annoyed, as we all know Ciel has been seen straddling a young Elizabeth on the kitchen floor.

"As I've said young master, I have lead them already to your study when we heard a clatter, pertaining to your 'clumsiness', come from the kitchen. Of course being the faithful butler that I am , I sought to protect you and your grandchild from whatever peril had come forth but I had to keep the pretext that I was plainly human, didn't I? That was why when Mr. Landers and Mr. Grey offered to come with me to check on the two of you I did not refuse after all I believed fully that you were only making 'brownies'" The butler stated again calmly. Ciel face palmed as infuriating as Sebastian was he had a point as always.

"Why is there a matter in the position in which we saw you bocchan?" the man asked as he smirked "After all you weren't doing anything wrong, right young master? It was _only an accident_"

"Wipe that ridiculous smirk off your face and go see if Elizabeth is ready." He grumbled returning his view to the window, Sebastian bowed respectfully and left to follow his orders. There was only a few hours left before the ball and he was feeling jittery knowing that Ash and was going to be there and he doesn't know how they will react after seeing him yesterday but aside from a jittery feeling he also felt a great sense of anger and dread. His enemy, Alois Trancy, was going to attend the ball. He hated the boy as much as Sebastian despised Grell, for Alois is a bit to 'clingy' for his taste, the boy was always trying to get Ciel's 'attention'. He didn't get the point as to why he had to invite the brat if it were up to him he wouldn't even acknowledge his existence but Sebastian insisted that they must maintain a look that showed they didn't have hostile thoughts on the Trancy household, in short, to avoid suspicion. Ciel sighed; it was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile...

"Little Miss?" Sebastian called as he knocked on her door

"Come in Sebastian!" Elizabeth replied

Sebastian opened the door and was about to ask if she was ready but lost all his words when he saw her. If he thought he was perfect he was positively sure he was wrong now. Elizabeth was in front of her vanity mirror fixing the last rebellious strands of her hair which was styled in an elegant Grecian updo with little white rose blooms stuck to it in a sort of crown style. She stood up and the cloth of her white gown rustled as she moved. It was in a charming off shoulder southern bell fashion with midnight blue laces that matched her eyes and hair; it also had tiny rose designs on the chest part. On her neck was midnight blue chocker with a huge white rose on the side.

"Well how do I look?" she asked self consciously

"Absolutely charming little miss" She smiled contented with his answer skipping lightly to his side she gave him a small peck. His eyes widened slightly and she laughed

"I had a hell of a time remaking this dress you know? I simply just can't go to the ball wearing something so... lacy. Tell me Sebastian why is being wrapped up in so much lace and cloth such a fashion?"

"I think it's because of the cold little miss and it is in style, most women hold reputation higher than comfort, so for them to be seen out of style would be like death." Elizabeth pursed her lips _"How ridiculous."_

"Anyway where is Ciel?"

"In his study finishing some work mistress." He wasn't even finished with what he was saying when Elizabeth ran off shouting over her shoulder.

"Sebastian I order you to stay where you are until I come back!" Sebastian frowned and started to follow her but he couldn't he was stopped by his need to follow orders. He was confused did this mean that in the future he would still be serving under the Phantomhive's?

Elizabeth ran as fast as she could to Ciel's study. Cussing constantly at the added weight her dress brought. She gave up running halfway to her destination and looked around, not one person in sight; she grinned and stood still for a few seconds suddenly her whole form began to vibrate and her figure began to switch between flesh and shadow.

"Come on, come on! Fade already!" Elizabeth yelled, a flash of black and she was no longer there, figuratively, she was now only a mass of wispy black shadows like smoke but thicker, like night but darker.

"_Perfect..."_ she said in a spine chilling voice, she then proceeded to whiz through the halls very much like a shadow, laughing her chilling shadow laugh and enjoying the weightlessness. She arrived in front of the door of her destination in mere seconds; smiling evilly she entered the room by means of the small cracks. Once inside she saw the earl sleeping peacefully on his chair.

"_This is going to be fun..."_ she thought mischievously as she snuck up behind the young lord. Snickering slightly she began levitating the seat of the ground and when it was almost up to the ceiling she quit her shadow form and yelled in her most girly voice.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelll!"

Sitting up quickly the young earl hit the ceiling with a thump and almost yelled when he found himself a few feet of the ground. Not thinking about anything but his anger at being woken up and floated off the ground.

"CIEL ELIZABETH PHANTOMHIVE! GET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"but the young girl only snickered and went out of the room leaving Ciel hanging in mid air

"ELIZABETH PHANTOMHIVE! COME BACK HERE AT ONCE!" a louder laugh followed

Sebastian heard the yells and the laughter from his place and couldn't help but smile at his little mistresses crazy antics, he was sure his young master would be boiling with rage right now.

"ELIZABETH!" more laughter echoed through the halls, the laughter was almost close to him just a few rooms away. Sebastian chuckled as he was reminded of the last game...

Flash Back 3

_They were back in the kitchen immediately after the departure of the two messengers. Sebastian has fixed the dropped materials on the counter again and was sitting resolutely by the door. He wasn't going to leave the two in the room in case another 'accident' happened. The two Phantomhive's worked in silence both had their brows furrowed in concentration. They were both spattered in batter and chocolate from earlier food fight. It started when Elizabeth flung a spoon full of chocolate icing at Ciel, naturally he got mad and threw a bowl of batter at her, Sebastian at that moment was outside tending the gardens but when he began to hear loud crashes coming from the kitchen he rushed back inside to see what the two teens were up to now. What he saw made him want to strangle the two kids but he stopped himself and plastered on a fake smile._

"_**Bocchan, Oujosama... may I ask how this happened?"**__Fake smile still intact._

"_**Well Sebastian... haha.. you... see.. the spoon...flew.. yeah."**__ Elizabeth said stuttering a little_

"_**What do you mean flew?! You shot the damn spoon straight at me!" **__Ciel shouted at her_

"_**I did not!"**_

"_**did to!"**_

"_**Did not!"**_

"_**Did to!"**_

"_**DID NOT!"**_

"_**DID TO!"**_

"_**AAAAAAA!" **__they suddenly shouted when Sebastian lifted them both up and placed them on separate sides of the kitchen. He was getting annoyed by their childishness_

"_**Seeing as you both refuse to act as adults and can't be left alone for more than a few minutes, I will have to stay here and oversee your little game to the end."**_

"_**And who says we are going to follow yo-" **__Ciel was starting to protest when Sebastian stuffed his glove into the boys mouth. Smirking now as he kneeled down to come face to face with his little master. _

"_**Come now young master, If I was here then Elizabeth wouldn't be able to throw anything at you."**_

_Ciel only grunted in response and went to his side of the kitchen._

_Fast forward, 11: 49 pm_

"_**This is absolutely hopeless!" **__Ciel exclaimed, he was frustrated this was the fifth batch of brownies that came out in ashes. _

"_**It's not so bad..." **__Elizabeth reasoned as she kneeled in front of the oven although she too felt frustrated, They have been trying to bake a proper batch of brownies for the last eleven hours and so far the most proper batch was thoroughly burnt brownies. Ciel started to mix ingredients again determined not to lose to Elizabeth._

"_**Come on bocchan try again"**_

"_Okay let's see... I'm pretty sure brownies have flour and water... and maybe sugar... okay let's add the cocoa... Why the hell does it look like brown soup? Maybe it will become brownies when I pop it into the oven..." he thought and went over to Elizabeth who was trying hard not to fall asleep._

"_**Move"**__ Ciel said to her brusquely as he made his way to the oven. Elizabeth wanted to protest against his rudeness but kept her mouth shut when she saw his tired eyes. Sitting back on one of the wooden chairs, Ciel groaned as his aching back was given relief. _

"_**Tired already young master?" **__Sebastian asked smugly_

"_**Shut up you stupid demon." **__He grumbled and leaned his head on to the table. A few minutes ticked by in silence when a small ding was heard from Elizabeth's timer._

"_**It's finished!" **__she squealed in delight and opened the oven to reveal a perfectly edible set of brownies. Ciel felt his mouth drop. _

"_**Oh my word! I did it! I've made brownies without magic!" **__and she hurriedly went over to Sebastian who looked at the baked good skeptically before getting one of the less burnt ones. They are very far from his perception of perfect but it looked well enough to be eaten, the entire top was burnt but the bottom wasn't. So carefully cutting away the burnt pieces he took an experimental bite, since all the supposed judges of the baking contest were already asleep. _

"_**Very nice little miss, maybe if I teach you, you could become an expert baker like me." **__Elizabeth blushed at the complement and Ciel didn't know whether he felt jealous of Sebastian making Elizabeth blush or Elizabeth being complemented by Sebastian. Nevertheless he heard the ding of his timer and went to see if his brownies made any progress. Sadly when he took out the pan the mixture he made remained a brown watery substance, Ciel stared at his 'brownies' for a few seconds before dumping them on the sink and grudgingly faced Elizabeth._

"_**As much as I hate to admit it, you have won the final round and thus have won your right to attend the ball. Now if you'll excuse me." **__He needed to get away from there, his pride was severely wounded. He ran halfway to his bedroom . Entering the bathroom adjacent he began shedding of his clothes wanting to get in a nice warm bath and forget about this dignity -slashing ordeal, never in all his life (after the contract) was he so humiliated. He gritted his teeth and punched one of the walls of the bath tub. When a soft knock was heard from the door_

"_**Ciel... are you alright?" **__It was Elizabeth and she sounded really concerned about him, annoyed he yelled back._

"_**Of course I am! Now go away and let me enjoy my bath in peace! You've got what you wanted now didn't you?"**_

_Elizabeth flinched behind the door, she didn't expect him to be this mad. She suddenly felt a familiar presence of another in her mind_

"_Well what did you expect? how would you react if it was you?" said a voice in her head_

"_oh shut up." She said mentally rolling her eyes_

"_Is that how you talk to me now?"_

"_Shut up! And go do something else for a while. I'm trying to reconcile with our subject here."_

"_Alrighty then, don't forget tomorrow's a full moon..."_

"_yeah, yeah whatever." And just like that the mental conversation stopped and she returned her focus to the door. Mustering up her courage_

"_**Ciel look... I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way so please don't be mad at me..." **_

"_**Go away Elizabeth... I need to be alone..."**_

"_**But Ciel-"**_

"_**GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"**__ She unconsciously took a step back, something in what Ciel said brought back memories to painful to remember. Biting her lip she ran to her room, pushing past Sebastian and Slammed the door so hard that the windows rattled. Her eyes were now past the contract seal level and glowed a dangerous red and gold. Her tears were a mixture of blood and a black substance. She was seconds away from exploding into her true form when she felt a pair of arms circle around her._

"_**Lizzie... calm down... calm down..." **__The soft velvety voice said in her ear. cutting through her anger like a knife through butter..._

"_**Oniisama..." **__and she dissolved in to tears._

_**Okay so I was thinking should I start writing in a POV style since it's getting quite tiring to write in a narrative way... and oh yeah... THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I've written by far! Awesome! Again Reviews are very much appreciated.**_


	9. Chapter 9:Testing

**Hi guys I made this chapter immediately after the other because vacation ends tomorrow and I won't be updating till next Saturday –sobs- and thank you for reviewing! It made me want to spur into action! So enjoy this chapter that have experimental POV's... just trying it out.**

**Yours,**

**(A soon to be enclosed within four walls)CielPhantomhiveII**

**p.s I do not own anything except Elizabeth and Grey.**

**Elizabeth's POV**

I was still snickering as I walked briskly back to Sebastian, the yells of my predecessor echoing in the halls. He deserved that, well partially deserved that. What right had he to yell at me?! Me! Ciel Elizabeth Phantomhive! But then again I have wounded his pride ; I mean if it were me I would've done worse things to the being that defeated me. Okay Elizabeth calm down... you're getting worked up again. Damn! These clothes are really downright impractical!

I arrived at my room and rushed to Sebastian's side, trying to reach his ear. Why does he have to be so freaking tall? Or better yet why did I inherit the genes of Ciel. Ugh, never mind.

"You can move now." I whispered, I was on my tip toes.

"Thank you milady." I smiled at him sweetly. I hate being like this, pretending to be innocent and _girly_. It's absolutely disgusting but the contract clearly states that I must play my part...

Giggling like the girl they take me to be, I stated in a mischievous tone "I think Ciel has a bit of... a height problem" Sebastian smirked at me.

"That he has oujosama."

"ELIAZABETH!" we both turned to look at the direction of the door, Oh God! This was precious! I laughed again as tears sprang into my eyes.

"Oh dear he sounds really mad now." Sebastian said with a look of slight interest. I kept on laughing, it felt good. Like when Ciel kisses me. My laughter died in my throat as I remember Ciel's kisses, he was demanding even there, but I liked it. The feeling of his tongue tangling with mine, the sweet zinging sensation...

"_Elizabeth snap out of it right now!"_ I yelled mentally at myself to stop my train of thought.

**Sebastian's POV**

I looked at the child in front of me curiously, a few minutes ago she was laughing like there was no tomorrow, now she has her brows furrowed and looks like she's in deep thought. What a mercurial child...

"Oujosama maybe we should go and help young master now... Oujosama?" She appears to be lost in thought.

"Little miss?" I shook her gently and looked at her directly in the eyes. They were glazed over and had an absent look in them. I shook her a few more times but she still remained in that glazed state. I was about to leave and find something to help 'wake her up' when she started laughing again. I looked at her and she looked back at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that Sebastian?" She asked wiping the tears from her eyes

"Forgive me mistress but the question is, why are you laughing like that?"

"Huh? What do you mean why am I laughing like this? I thought you knew I was laughing at my little prank?" I knew she was lying. There was a small flicker of hesitation in her eyes, what could you be hiding oujosama? Whatever it is I swear to find out but as of now I must first gain your trust...

"Of course mistress, I apologize for having to ask you." I plastered on a fake smile "Shall we go now and help the young master?" I offered my hand to her which she accepted after a moment's hesitation.

"Lets"

**Ciel's POV**

Arggg! Elizabeth is literally annoying the hell out of me! Anymore of this and I might become as insane as Undertaker. She should know that I hate being the butt of jokes! This is why I don't tolerate guests in the mansion!

I stare grumpily at the ceiling, so far I had tried to get down from my current situation but Elizabeth must have put some sort of spell that's preventing me from getting down. Every time I tried to get off the chair would push me to the ceiling to the point that I was sandwiched between them. It's a good thing Sebastian cleans the ceilings. I huffed a stray hair off my face, where has that girl gone? And more importantly where is Sebastian? I have called him countless times but my calls haven't been answered. Are they together? My hands clenched the arm rest of my chair tightly. What are they doing?! Something lewd? Maybe Sebastian is kissing Elizabeth now? Running his filthy hands on her body. I will kill him, I will kill him!

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the two were here.

"It seems you've gotten higher bocchan" the demon joked making me claw at the arm rest.

"Shut up and get me down!" I hear him sigh

"Very well master. Little miss if you please..." Elizabeth giggled again before she snapped her fingers and the chair went plummeting down. I landed upright, not what I was expecting. I glared at Elizabeth who only smiled at me deviously.

"What the hell was that for?!" I asked standing up, her smile didn't waver and she put her finger to her lips and pouted.

"I don't know... I just felt like levitating someone today" she said as she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

"Why you little-"I held my tongue when I remembered what I did to her last night. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that, Sebastian said he saw her run to her room crying. I feel guilty about doing that but I will not admit that to her or to any one for the matter. I just raised my head and looked at her coldly.

"I hope you can control those eyes of yours later on. It would be impolite not to mention shameful to the family name if you were to suddenly leave in the middle of the party."

She smiled like Cheshire cat, does this girl ever get sick of smiling. Honestly she's as irritating as Sebastian... although she looks very beautiful right now dressed in white and blue.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that!" she exclaimed and sauntered over to my desk where she sat down. "The solution to that is in here" she said holding some sort of container with two small connected circles that had an R and L over the top.

"How are these supposed to be solutions to your problems?" I sneered

"Why don't you take a look first before you go sneering!" she said clearly irritated, I smiled one point for Ciel Phantomhive. She let out a sigh...

"Just open them"

I took the small container from her and looked inside; I saw two deep blue irises looking at me. I almost dropped them if it hadn't been for Sebastian who catched them before they hit the ground.

"What the hell is that?!" Elizabeth giggled and took the items from Sebastian. Placing the container on my desk she then picked up one of the 'irises' by poking it with her finger. It clung to her finger and then she showed it to me.

"They are called 'contact lenses' they are from the future. They are somewhat replacements if you don't want to use glasses, they can also be used to change one's eye color or in my case hide one's nasty secrets." She added laughing; she proceeded to put the 'contact lenses on to her eye.

"Wait! What are you doing?! Why are you poking your eye?" she stopped, her finger just a few centimetres away from her eye. Sighing she faced

"This is how contact lenses are applied you take it on your finger and place it on top of your eye. There is no harm done in doing this" and to prove her point she touched her finger to her eye and blinked.

"Well one done. One more to go... but I will show you what these contacts really do. I have enchanted them so that they can withstand anything even the burn of demon markings."

"What do you mean? Burn of demon markings? Contract seals don't burn."

"They don't burn the person but they destroy anything that covers the mark completely."

"But my eye patch-"

"That won't disintegrate because it is still quite far from the actual seal, while this one is in direct contact. We can test it if you like... see if my little plan works." Elizabeth offered.

"Very well, what do we have to do?"

"Make me experience extreme emotions" thinking hard what could trigger her strong enough that her eyes will change? Aha!

"Tell us something about you. How you came to be the last Phantomhive of your era." The smile slid from her lips, and flecks of violet began to appear on her uncovered eye while the other remained a cerulean blue.

"It was me and my brother's birthday... we were celebrating it with a ball, all our friends and family was there..." here eyes continued to flicker "We were having a great time... there was music and laughter... I was dressed in beautiful gown and my brother looked absolutely handsome in his white suit. It was our birthday _and _engagement party..." the seal was now vaguely visible on the other eye; the other still stayed the same although tears were starting to well in both "then I blacked out... next thing I knew the mansion was in disarray, my dress was in tatters and everyone..." the tears were threatening to pour out now and the Faustian mark was glowing brightly, she smiled at me bitterly "everyone was dead... only my brother was left alive... barely" she then jumped of my desk and turned her back to Sebastian and me before he faced us again contract seal no longer there and a huge smile graced her lips.

"Well did it work?" she asked as if she wasn't about to break down a few seconds ago. Seeing her like that was excruciating, I felt as if someone plunged a knife into my heart and kept twisting it. I wanted to put my arms around her, comfort her but I didn't and someday I'll regret this but I wasn't going to show weakness in front of anybody. I was Earl Phantomhive, the queen's guard dog, the cold and ruthless leader of the underworld. As much as it pains me I can not... Even if I won't say it out loud... _"I love you Elizabeth Phantomhive"_ you have made me feel love again... but you can never teach an old dog new tricks... I can't love you enough...

"Perfectly mistress the covers did perfectly in hiding your marks." Sebastian said to her. She smiled thinly at him.

**Sebastian's POV**

I watched the scene before me unfold silently. Watching my master and Elizabeth, I still don't acknowledge her fully as my mistress, test the little covering device. But listening to Elizabeth and watching her bare out a piece of her soul made me see how the girl really is. She is bubbly and spirited on the outside... but on the inside she harbours the same soul as my master. Dark and full of bitterness, oh how I wish to know her story... to finally break that bubbly exterior. The girl in front of us started to crack her eyes or rather her eye was starting to flicker between symbol and blue. While her other eye stayed the same becoming more and more blank with each word that passes through her lips. The tears were welling up but she refuses to cry, how very much like young master. Now she has arrived at the end of the story, she smiled bitterly, the seal now in full view. She said the last part "...barely" her normal eye began to well with hate. She jumped of the table and turned her back on us before putting on a smile that I know have fooled my master but I can sense it the myriad of bitter emotions, the air was thick with it, hate, anger, depression, revenge... all the things my master is.

"Well did it work?" her eyes shining with fake excitement

"Perfectly mistress the covers did perfectly in hiding your marks." She smiled thinly at me and I know she knew what I meant.

**Elizabeth's POV**

Of all the things he could've done he had to ask that, he had to make me retell _that_ night... Oh I hate him... I hate him and his passionate kisses...

"_Really now?" _a voice snickered in my head. Ignoring it I told them the whole story, leaving out a few bits and pieces, now is not yet time for them to know about that. I felt the prickle of my eyes changing and vaguely wondered if the contact lenses would work. I was surprised that at the middle of my recounting tears were beginning to well up, I refuse to cry, I haven't cried in the thirteen years of my existence and I wasn't going to start now. Then came the part of the killing, I couldn't tell them, not yet. I didn't like them especially _Him_ but I felt ashamed... like I didn't want him to know yet I wanted him to know, I wanted Ciel to hug me and kiss me then and there, tell me that it wasn't my fault... but the truth is set in stone _It was my fault... all of it was my fault..._their blood is on my hands... I can't tell him... I can't tell him

"Then I blacked out..." that seemed reasonable make them think I've fainted or the wine was drugged.

"everyone was dead... only my brother was left alive... barely" I jumped off the table and faced away from them, calming myself down and half wishing that Ciel would hug me from behind like Grey... alas no such luck smiling bitterly I summoned the bubbly girl in me and faced them

"Well did it work?" I asked faking excitement, Ciel bought the act and I felt a sudden pang of guilt for tricking him.

"Perfectly mistress the covers did perfectly in hiding your marks." Sebastian answered, his sentence had a double meaning, and he knew... he knew I was hiding something. I smiled thinly at him and him at me.

**Bow. Finished this chapter in 30 minutes! Oh yeah! It seems it's much easier in POV style... I'll do it again sometime in the future. Enjoy guys!**


	10. Chapter 10:Full moon

Chapter 10

**Finally out of the ones digits and into the tens! Yeeeeeeepieeeee! I'd like to thank the people who review my work and express themselves freely (really thank you!) it means so much to me. So please don't be afraid to express your opinion no matter how harsh it might be. Also I am posting two chapters today as promised. Since I've failed to post last Saturday.**

**Yours,**

**CielPhantomhiveII**

**P.s (as always) I do not own anything except Grey and Elizabeth.**

Elizabeth was walking as fast as she could through the halls, music resounding from the ball room. There was only half an hour left before the clock struck twelve, she needed to hurry otherwise she would have to wait another full month for the next full moon. She had to do this now, she had to get to the clearing in the forest, and she must perform the ritual.

"Tsk! These shoes are really impractical!" she said, annoyed that she almost tripped again.

"I couldn't agree more" a voice boomed from behind her. She jumped in shock and turned around to quickly that she almost lost balance. She would've fallen if a hand hadn't suddenly grabbed her by the waist.

"T-T-thank you sir..." she said breathless and a little embarrassed. She looked at the face of her saviour and paled. Looking at her was a man with lavender eyes and silvery hair; she couldn't help the mixed emotions that must have crossed her face for the man looked at her thoughtfully. She blushed and was struggled to get away but the man kept a firm hold around her waist. She was pushed against him in the most intimate way possible. She avoided looking at his face directly, firstly because there was a few inches between his and hers and secondly she can't look at him straight without tearing up.

"Please Mr. Ash... let me go... I can assure you I'm perfectly fine."

"Is that so?" Ash replied but did not relinquish his hold; she bowed her head lower, her face becoming redder with each passing second. Ash grasped her chin and made her look him directly in the eyes, leaning in ever so slowly he brushed his lips against her making her gasp. He took the chance and kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth and exploring it. Elizabeth's hands which were pushing against him earlier were now clinging to him.

"I've never met anyone like you here before." He whispered to her breaking the kiss. Elizabeth stiffened.

"W-w-What do you mean?" Ash held her by the shoulders and looked at her with a smile that said you-know- what-I- mean kind of thing. Elizabeth loosened herself from his hold and took a step back.

"I-I I'm sorry sir I really don't-"

"Lying is so uncharacteristic for an angel." He said nonchalantly. Elizabeth stopped and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"But I guess it's isn't really uncharacteristic for you since you are only half an angel." Elizabeth's countenance changed and she smiled evilly.

"You're right... it isn't uncharacteristic for me to lie... after all the other part of me requires it but I must ask how you knew Ash Landers."

"Simple little miss Phantomhive... you see a few days before our encounter while I was busy doing things for the queen I felt a small tug. Like my body was telling me that another one like me was near the vicinity. Now normally I would've ignored it since angels always pass through here but there was something different with this one, it wasn't as strong, it wasn't as imminent and... Somehow it felt sinister. I was perplexed but forgot it the next day, but when I bumped into you in town I felt it again this time it wasn't as weak as the first, it was stronger... stronger than the others perhaps but there was still that same sinister feel. I still wasn't sure then if you really were an angel or just another neutral being or plainly human, cause there are some cases like that, but when I learned you were related to the Earl I knew you weren't entirely human nor are you neutral, so that leaves me in a state of curiosity, what are you? The kiss was the final and surest way to find out, after all a taste of you would be enough to determine the truth." Elizabeth applauded sarcastically.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! Someone give this guy an award!" she said with heavy cynicism. She laughed manically. "Someone actually cracked my secret!" she yelled as she laughed.

"I swear Ash Landers. If you do anything, anything at all that hinders my mission. I will eradicate you before your time! And I don't give a damn if it affects the future!" her laughter ceasing and her tone sharp and fierce. Ash raised his hands in mock surrender and stepped back, now it was his turn to laugh.

"Ah... little Phantomhive... I have no wish to hinder your so called mission, none at all. In fact I wish to help you... you see I may know more about you than you yourself." Elizabeth was shocked but hid her surprise with the same stoic expression Ciel often use.

"I guess you expect me to ask how you knew." Ash only tilted his head and smiled. "Fine. How did you know?"

"You really are like your grandfather, although you put on a good show." Elizabeth sneered at him

"Very well, I knew about you through your brother"

"My Brother?! How the hell were you able to talk to him?!" she was outraged, how come she did not know about this.

"_I'm sorry sister darling, I forgot to tell you..."_

"_Shut up Grey!" _

"I see you're talking to him now..." she glared at him

"Explain now." Sighing heavily like he was about to talk to a child Ash began to explain.

"It was a quite a peculiar experience you see, your brother appeared to me in a dream. At first I thought it was I but he had a different eye color than me, and so I knew it was not. He told me everything and I now offer you my help. For anyone who wishes the bring down the filthy Phantomhive household is a friend of mine but may I ask why would you do such a thing considering you are also a Phantomhive"

"That is none of your concern" she snapped

"I guess it is... but as one of your 'ancestors' I do have some right." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and scowled deeply.

"But if you really don't want to tell me I won't push you to do it" he turned to leave but before that "Remember Elizabeth I'm here if you ever need any help." He added and walked back to the party. Elizabeth watched as his figure disappeared down the hall, taking a small pocket watch from her dress pocket she checked the time and tsked reproachfully there was only about ten minutes left before midnight, she wasted too much time. Face palming she quickly made her mind to shadow travel, sure it would take a toll of her energy and there will be consequences but she needed to speed things up otherwise she will a have a long wait ahead of her and she isn't really comfortable about that especially her mixed feeling for Ciel. Shaking her head to erase thoughts of him she concentrated hard, like earlier her form began to vibrate, softly at first then violently after a few minutes. Her body wavering between flesh and shadow. A final violent vibration and Elizabeth was gone, she was now a shadow. She began to speed up, exiting through the cracks. She sped through the forest until she arrived in a wide space quite far from the mansion. Taking on her human form she checked her watch again, eight minutes left, she needed to prepare the place fast. She drew a straight line with her finger in the air and like a huge zipper a black void opened, putting her hands inside she pulled out a few things. A few candles that have a strange black glow, an old dusty book that was falling off its spine and a black staff with silver etchings.

"_Well? Hurry up!" _

"_I am but you're fucking distracting me!"_

"_Crank..."_

"_Shut up!" _

Huffing angrily Elizabeth checked her watch five minutes to go. She went to the middle of the clearing, and knelt not bothering that her dress would get dirty, she placed her palms on the ground and yelled in Latin.

"_Pentacle Appear!"_

Dust exploded and the earth cracked as it was branded by a Faustian symbol. The same symbol as Sebastian's, as Ciel's and as Elizabeth. It was embedded on the ground like it had been there for years; it had a white glow outlining it. Elizabeth rose from the centre and went to fetch the candles, placing each and everyone at the corners of the five point star, two minutes to go. She took the staff and placed it dead centre. She excited the circle and opened the book, she began to chant in that unknown language, everything fell silent, and the moon seemed to focus its light on the symbol on the ground. The forest grew darker, the pentacle glowed brighter, the candles began to send of something like black lines that connected them to one another and ultimately to the staff. Which was now a mash of purplish black flames. The clock at the mansion struck twelve and Elizabeth heard despite the distance, she then dropped the book looked at the middle of the pentacle at the flames, her contacts have now melted and her eyes were a gleaming red and gold.

"I, Ciel Elizabeth Phantomhive, who have brought you, back to the world of the living.

I who have summoned you and I who have contracted you now tie myself to you! Let our lives become one! Our souls become unified! And our fates intertwined! Nicholas Grey Phantomhive! Come forth from the black flames of rebirth and by the blessing of the moon!"

The black flames then began to form a shape, the moon now shown like a spotlight and focused on the centre. The flames roared up and a yell of agony was heard from within. The flames died and there standing at the middle was a tall, lean naked boy with silvery hair and ice blue eyes, he was smirking at the girl outside the circle who looked like she was extremely exhausted and was slightly tearful.

"Grey..." Elizabeth sighed and began to weakly run to the figure that stretched out his hands. She slammed into him and nuzzled his chest.

"My, my little sister... did you miss me? How come you haven't gotten any taller?" He asked joke fully, she punched him at the arm and hugged him again. He smoothed her hair and buried his face in her hair.

"You could've been more creative with the oath." She ignore his jibe

"Grey..."

"Lizze..."

And with that Grey Phantomhive was reborn as a new being, not a demon, not an angel, not even a human. Simply a being with the power and looks of all three. Oh Elizabeth what have you made?


	11. Chapter 11: Nothing, Absoulutely Nothing

Chapter 11

Okay this is the eleventh chapter dearies. And it will be quite fun... –smirks- Enjoy. I had a hell of a nose bleed in this chapter! My first time to write something like that. So sorry if it isn't any good.

Yours,

CielPhantomhiveII

*I do not own anything except Grey and Elizabeth

Elizabeth dragged her feet to her room, careful not to make a sound. It was now three am in the morning the end of the witching hour and she has just returned from the clearing where she helped her brother re-master a few of his powers which she was sure he would need. Seeing as he wasn't really human they've decided he didn't have to have basic human needs, so they end up practicing him to transfer himself into the Phantomhive family ring, this is where he will be living and like a genie come out from at night when Elizabeth was alone. She wore it on her thumb like Ciel, since it was too big for her delicate fingers. She pushed open the door and dropped on her bed, kicking of her shoes. She closed her eyes for only about five seconds when the door slammed open revealing a drunken Ciel.

"Eliza-hic-beth... hihihi... Where-hic- the hell-hic- were you?!" Elizabeth sat up immediately and looked at him wryly.

"Your drunk Ciel, go back to bed"

"I –hic- asked you a question!" he began to yell

"Around and about" she replied. He laughed and pounded his fist on the wall; he turned around locked the door and walked drunkenly to the corner of Elizabeth's bed. Leaning towards her he smiled.

"That-hic- wasn't an answer. But since –hic- you helped me earlier with the Alois/Elizabeth problem I'll let you off the hook but..." he suddenly pounced on her. Pinning her down and kissing her roughly, he pried her legs open.

"Ciel! What are you doing?!" she yelled, panicked. Her voice muffled as he was still kissing her.

"Punishing you." And he nuzzled her neck. He transferred both her wrists to one hand and moved his other down to her skirts which he ripped off. Leaving her skirtless he traced up her thighs and brushed his fingers lightly against her sensitive area, Ciel then moved his hand back up and began untying the ribbons her dress loosening them, he ripped them off too. She was now left in her corset, underwear and stockings. He began kissing and sucking at her neck moving down to her chest

"What are you punishing me for?!" she asked trying to sound angry but she couldn't somehow she was enjoying this. She gasped when Ciel licked her nipples through the fabric of the corset.

"I saw you kissing ash..." he breathed against it making it strain against the corset. She squirmed underneath him and felt his growing erection. He licked the other and she gasped again, her squirms dying down, her hands balling into little fists. Ciel pulled down the corset revealing her breasts

"I didn't... kiss... him" she uttered breathlessly as Ciel suckled her nipple. The feeling of his warm wet mouth made her purr. Ciel suddenly thrust down his clothed erection arousing her most intimate part. She gasped loudly. He did it again and her hips rose up to meet his thrust. Ciel let go of her wrists and straddled her as he took his clothes off. Unbelievably Elizabeth found herself helping him, she was ashamed, she felt excited about this and she was ashamed of it. Once Ciel's top was removed, it was only a matter of time that his pants followed. Now fully naked he resumed his ministrations upon her, kneading and suckling her breasts. She moaned, he slipped a finger through her warm wet folds and moaned himself. He started to finger her slowly at first but going faster as her moans became yells, slipping about two more fingers.

"Oh GOD! CIEL!" and she exploded her legs stiffening as the feeling washed over her. She was now more exhausted and thought that was the end of it when she felt something hard poking at her entrance, her eyes flew open.

"Wait Ciel I'm a virgin- AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ciel had just pushed himself into her and was pounding her mercilessly. She was in pain, she clutched at the sheets and bit her lip to stop her screams but then the pain began to disappear and was replaced with an even greater pleasure. She was now holding on to Ciel begging him to go faster.

"Ohhhhh... Ciel FASTER! P-P-Please!"

" . !" he said in staccato as he continued to pound away. Their movements were so hard that the whole bed was creaking from strain.

"I'm almost there!" Elizabeth yelled and she let go the feeling of release reliving itself. Ciel then pulled out of her and came on her stomach. He dropped down on top of her, they were both breathless.

"I love you" Ciel whispered in her ear before rolling over and falling asleep. Elizabeth was shocked by the confession and looked at him. He was already asleep; she lay back down and wrapped a blanket around her.

"_What the hell was that?" _she asked herself before falling asleep.

Ciel's dream

_It was during the ball he was standing quietly by the corner watching the guests talk and dance when_

"_**SHIERUUUUUUU!" **__A high pitched voice from his right made him jump, running towards him was his fiancée and cousin Elizabeth Midford, and he readied himself for the bear tight hug when_

"_**CIIIIIEEEEEEEELLLLL!"**__ another voice yelled from his left, he felt dread when he saw who it was. Alois Trancy, his enemy. He had nowhere to go all his escape routes were blocked he was sure to be crushed by these two now. _

"_**Need some help Ciel darling?" **__ He looked up to see a smiling Elizabeth_

"_**NO!"**_

"_**Are you sure? You seem to be in quite a predicament..."**_

"_**I'm not!"**_

"_**Oh fine then, I guess you'd rather get squashed than saved." **__Elizabeth started walking back to the dance floor_

"_**Elizabeth help me!"**_

"_**Yes my lord" **__she replied in a Sebastian way and ran in to the direction of Alois, who began to chase after her. Ciel was confused, why would Alois suddenly chase her? He was so confused by the action that he almost fell to the floor when Elizabeth jumped on him._

"_**Oh Ciel! My darling fiancée, you are as cute as ever!" **__she began to smother him with kisses_

"_**Elizabeth! Control yourself! We are in public!"**_

"_**But I rarely get to see you and I am your fiancée!"**_

"_**But your manners!"**_

"_**fine, but dance with me... please!"**__ she begged, Ciel sighed he might as well so he lead her on to the dance floor just as the next song was beginning, I would like to say his dancing has improved somehow since Elizabeth taught him to dance that morning._

_He kept an emotionless expression through the whole half but something made his eyes pop. Elizabeth, his granddaughter, was dancing or rather flirting with Alois Trancy who in turn was flirting back. He bit down the litter of profanities that he wanted to scream out._

"_**Ciel, my word! You've improved... why is your face turning red?" **__he kept silent and continued to dance. Once the song ended he saw Elizabeth leave the crowd silently, curious and in want to vent his anger upon her flirting with Alois, he followed her. He saw her almost loose balance a few times before she stopped and Ash suddenly appeared behind her. He saw him kiss her and her kiss back, this was worse than what she did with Alois! How dare she! He was the only one allowed to kiss her! Only him! Angry he left the two talking, stomping back to the party, he began to drink. Until he was quite drunk, he was just coming up to the stair case when he heard the kitchen door open, he hid as clumsily as he could. He then saw Elizabeth quietly dragging her feet like she was exhausted and hadn't slept for days. Ciel heard her close the door to her room. In his befuddled state of mind he made the choice to confront her._

_And you know what happened next..._

"Time to get up bocchan... oujosama." He heard Sebastian say, he groaned as the light from the windows hit his face. He had a massive head ache and his feet hurt from all the standing. Feeling the sheet around him he felt something or someone lying next to him still peacefully asleep. His eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" his loud exclamation made Elizabeth wake up and she smiled at him with lazy eyes.

"Good morning" and she sat up, covering herself with a blanket. Ciel looked down and found out he too was naked. He was in shock, did he... did they... no that can't be! He couldn't remember anything.

"What happened?" his face was grave, Elizabeth smiled and replied

"Nothing, absolutely nothing"

**Wew...my first green scene is so lame. -_- oh well I'll get the hang of it. Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**New Generation Phantomhive:  
****Rewrite?**

***Hi guys its me! CielPhantomhiveII! I'm back after a three month long hiatus wherein I was stumped and could not think of a way to inspire me. But now I'm back and kicking! Ready to resume where I left off but I am also considering revising the the way I have written the story... The plot and main theme hasn't changed (at least not very much) the characters involved are still them...I am just extremley dissatisfied with my writing style, simply horrid, I can't stand it being as half-assed as it is. Originally I started this out on a whim but I think, no, I AM going to take it seriously now. I hate it when my work turns out in a less than excellent condition. So before I write a new chapter, the twelfth chapter, I am going to be doing a major (well maybe not so major) revision and rewriting. So until then a good day to you all.**

**Sincerely,  
CielPhantomhiveII**

**P.S I am also thinking of changing the title since I find it crude and cliché.**


End file.
